


0005 "People"

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Siren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: ¿Que es lo que la gente normal hace?





	0005 "People"

**Author's Note:**

> *3* mi primer escrito de esta (mi) nueva ship.

"¿ Que es lo que hace la gente normal?" preguntó Simon quitándose la chaqueta, él y Kieren habían llegado de hacer el servicio al que cada tarde estaban obligados a hacer.  
"Pues va...a lugares. Salen a pasear. Leen libros. Escuchan música y esas cosas." respondió el otro viendo como Simon con parsimonia doblaba la prenda para dejarla sobre el sofá mas pequeño.  
"Yo no hago tales cosas. Ayudo a los demás." dijo como si esa fuera su respuesta final.  
"Creo que estas demasiado comprometido." Walker mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ve hacia abajo encontrando que los azulejos de aquel lugar era muy interesantes. Por nada del mundo elevaría la mirada.

 

 

El día anterior, Kieren había tenido un 'desliz', si, así quería llamarlo, yendo a casa de Amy vio a Simon y beso sus labios. Nunca había pensado en _eso_  desde que Rick había vuelto, desde que ellos habían tenido contacto; Kieren había olvidado como había sido su primer beso, pero aquel beso, el beso de la noche anterior fue diferente. Sintió una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, no estaba seguro y solo lo hizo. Que mas daba, no tenia nada que perder.

 

 

"¿Tú crees?," la gruesa y profunda voz de Simon llego a los oídos de Kieren, estaba tan cerca invadiendo su espacio personal. "¿Crees que estoy tan comprometido en todo esto?" Walker se atrevió a levantar su mirada sin antes tratando de retroceder un paso y parpadeando varias veces.  
"Si, eso creo. Creo que si ellos quieren o no ir con maquillaje en sus rostros...es...es asunto de ellos." Kieren trato de desviar su mirada a algo mas importante pero Simon estaba tan cerca que le era casi imposible mover su cabeza ya que estaba recargado al marco de la puerta de la cocina que si movía un centímetro su cabeza pegaría en el mismo.  
"Bueno, siento que...estoy orientándoles un poco, ¿no crees?" parpadeo el también viendo los no naturales ojos de Kieren para después dar una rápida mirada a sus labios.  
"Tal vez. No lo se **–** " consiguió mas espacio quitándose de ese pequeño lugar " **–** es que podrías ser genial...si fueras una persona normal por solo dos segundos." arrugo un poco su ceño repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza dos veces; sonaba ridícula.

"Bien **–** " bufo viendo como es que Kieren se apartaba "¿Vas a enseñarme tú a como ser una persona normal?" se dio media vuelta para seguir al otro.  
"Si...solo tienes...tienes que cubrirlo." con su mano derecha hizo un circulo sobre su cara y después asintió. Simon sabia a que se refería.

 

Todo por Kieren. Todo por él.

Tal vez eso se volvería su nuevo lema, su mantra o algo así.

 

Kieren sin decir nada mas fue hasta el cuarto de Simon, sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y vio sobre la mesita de noche que estaba justo en el rincón una bolsa transparente con la caja de los contactos y el montón de maquillaje. Para cuando Kieren se dio media vuelta dejando de husmear en las pertenencias del otro, Simon ya estaba de nuevo invadiendo su espacio personal.

 

"Esto **–** " levanto la caja blanca y el frasco de maquillaje " **–** sabes que hacer." dijo Kieren mostrando ambas cosas. Simon las tomo pero sin dejar que Kieren las soltara, apreso sus manos sintiendo la piel del otro. "Puedo esperar afuera." dijo deshaciendo la rara atmosfera.

 

 

Después de veinte minutos.

 

 

"¿Como va todo?" pregunto Kieren acercándose al marco de la puerta de la habitación de Simon.

"Solo dame un segundo." el espejo colgado cerca de la ventana reflejaba el rostro de Simon; Kieren entró para poder ver mejor el progreso.  
"Creo...creo que pensándolo bien...no creo que..."  Kieren vio a Simon agregar demasiado maquillaje en su mejilla y hacia caras extrañas cuando pasaba la esponja por sus ojos.  
"No...no estaba bien, **–** " seguía moviendo la esponja sobre su rostro poniendo el maquillaje " **–** me mostraras tú mundo así que tengo que estar presentable." Kieren trataba de no reírse.  
"Déjame ayudarte **–** " fue hasta donde estaba Simon y tomo la esponja. " **–** Colocaste demasiado aquí." paso gentilmente la otra esponja nueva retirando el exceso.  
"Es para conocerte mejor." Simon trato de sonreír y Kieren estaba entre si solo sonreír, bufar o quedarse callado. "¿Puedo besarte?" dijo de la nada Simon.  
"No. puede llegar Amy y..."  
"Mejor que lo sepa de esta forma." sentía lo suave de la nueva esponja ahora en la mejilla izquierda.  
"No, no lo creo."  
"Yo si lo creo." tomo la mano de Kieren frenando el movimiento, apretó un poco y espero alguna queja.

 

Pero Kieren no dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojos y espero el beso.

 


End file.
